


Conceited

by InfiresFromSuga (Sxnee), spicyflavor9



Series: InfiresFromSuga Tumblr Stories (Absolute Cringefest) [23]
Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bad Boy Shin Jiho | Xero, Boyfriend Shin Jiho | Xero, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxnee/pseuds/InfiresFromSuga, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyflavor9/pseuds/spicyflavor9
Summary: Xero isn't as bad as you thought he was.





	Conceited

“Move out of my way.” Xero says as he pushes past me in the hallway. I scoff and watch him as he goes. He’s always considered himself better than everyone else. He thinks that he rules this school, and to make things worse, everyone treats him like a king too. If only they could realize how he really is, then they wouldn’t spare him a second glance. I guess looks really can get you anywhere.

This guy Xero… Let me give you a little background on him. His real name is Shin Jiho. He comes from a pretty normal family, but somehow he became materialistic and snobby. I think it was all the attention he received when he joined this band here at school. They call themselves _Topp Dogg_ or whatever. Stupid name, right? People practically throw themselves at him, but not me. You’ll never catch me with him. Never.

“So rude.” I sigh to myself as I walk towards class. Whatever. Just brush it off, Y/N. He’s not worth it.

I sit down at my desk once I make it to class and go about my day as I usually would. I forget all about the situation with Jiho… Until lunch comes around.

Unfortunately, the table I sit at is pretty close to his so I have to spend the whole lunch period listening to him brag about himself to these girls who like him for some reason.

I think my brain is rotting from the inside out. If I have to listen to Jiho talk about himself like he’s some god among men one more time, I may just commit homicide. I’m honestly contemplating if I could get away with it, but too many people would miss him. How many years would I get? Like twenty to life? I heard that prisons take good care of their inmates anyway. It wouldn’t be too bad…

“I can bench like three fifty.”

“Wow, really? You’re so strong.”

“Yeah, it’s a gift, I guess. Just like my good looks.”

“Yeah, oh my god. You are so handsome. What’s it like being so attractive?”

“Well, it has it’s pros and cons. On the upside, I get to meet pretty girls like you, but on the downside, ugly girls think they can talk to me whenever they want.”

“Wow, your life is so hard, Xero.”

“Yeah, but it’s just the struggle I have to go through. I’m really a champ, you know?”

“You really are.”

I groan quietly and rest my head in my hands.

“What are you thinking about? Your face looks violent.” My best friend Y/F/N asks me. I look at her and shrug.

“Murder.” I respond. She nods like it’s nothing new.

“Xero?”

“God, don’t call him that. You’re feeding his delusion. He honestly thinks he’s better than everyone else, I swear.” I sigh frustratedly.

“Well, can you really deny his good looks. I mean, look at the guy. He’s _hot_.”

“Hot or not, he needs to get over himself.”

“I think you’re just jealous that he’s giving all those other girls attention and you’re sitting over here alone.” Y/F/N teases.

I scoff. “Yeah right. I could care less if that guy talked to me.” I don’t think I’ve ever rolled my eyes harder. With a little more force, my eyes probably would have popped right out of my head. “Besides, I’m not alone. You’re here.”

“Yeah, but I have a boyfriend and you don’t. How’s the forever alone life treating you?” She laughs. I glare at her.

“I will commit double murder if you don’t knock it off.” I threaten but she only laughs louder.

“Can you keep it down over there? I’m trying to talk about myself and you two are making it really hard to do that!” We suddenly hear a loud voice booming. The whole cafeteria becomes quiet and I turn to see Jiho staring at us with angry eyes.

Is he talking to us like that? Is he serious right now?

“No. Stop bothering us. It’s not like you’re he only person in the cafeteria. Mind your own business!” I burst all of a sudden. Well, it’s too late to take it back now. I might as well go with it.

“What did you just say to me?” He stands up.

I do the same. “ _I said_ to mind your own business!” I shout again.

“Who do you think you are?” He asks.

“Who do you think _you_ are? Stop talking about yourself all the time. You’re so conceited!”

“Me? Conceited? You’ve got to be kidding. When you’re as attractive as me, you’re allowed to talk about yourself, okay? I’m _Xero_.”

I roll my eyes hard at that. “No, you’re _Shin Jiho_.” I remind him. He looks taken aback at my statement. “Now leave me alone.” I sit down again and try to fight the urge to punch him square in the jaw.

“Wow, feisty.” Y/F/N laughs. I give her a sharp look before grabbing my stuff and exiting the cafeteria. I just can’t take this any longer. So I decide to spend the rest of the day in the nurses office so I can get away from everyone.

Before I know it, the end of the day comes around and I’m allowed to go home. I don’t hesitate to pack up all of my things and head out.

As I’m walking, I notice someone behind me. I can feel their presence. Just as I’m about to turn around, I hear a voice.

“You were pretty brave back there.” Oh, great. It’s none other than _Xero_.

I don’t turn around after I realize it’s just him. “Someone had to stand up to you.” I shrug.

“Did they? Really?” He comes up beside me, but I still don’t look at him.

“Yeah. I’m tired of you always talking about yourself, and I’m sure there are others too.” I say.

“Whatever. I didn’t expect a girl like you to ever say that to me.” He chuckles.

“A girl like me? What’s that supposed to mean?” I finally look up to see a small smile on his face.

“You know, kind of nerdy but in a cute way.” He looks down on me.

“What? I’m not nerdy. What about me is nerdy?” I ask.

“I don’t know, you just kind of give off a nerdy vibe, I guess. But that’s not the point. The point is that I called you cute. I was tying to be smooth but you kind of ruined it.” He chuckles again.

“Okay, what is it that you want?” I stop in my tracks. He stops too and looks at me with surprise.

“What?”

“You’re being nice to me. What do you want?”

“I don’t want anything. I just think you’re cute.” He shrugs. I stare at him, baffled. “Unlike you, some people are different around certain people.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means that I’m hoping one day everyone will get so annoyed of me talking about myself that they’ll all leave me alone.” He tells me and starts to walk again. I catch up to him.

“Really? Why don’t you just tell them to go away?”

“Because. I’m extremely attractive, people aren’t gonna just let me out of their grasp.” He shrugs. I roll my eyes.

“Here we go…”

“I’m kidding.” He laughs. “Hey, what’ll it take to make you smile?” He bumps my shoulder with his own. I look up at him.

“You leaving me alone.” I say.

“Wow, you’re really not afraid to speak your mind, are you?” He grins. I shake my head.

“Not to you.”

“Does that mean you’re comfortable around me?”

“I guess so.” I shrug.

“One step closer then.”

“One step closer to what?” I question.

“One step closer to scoring a date with you.” He smiles.

“What? A date? Why would you want to go on a date with me?” I ask, mystified.

“Because you’re cute, for one. Secondly, you’re the only person to stand up to me ever. Lastly, you’re the only girl who’s not willing to ‘change for me’.” He says. “It’s nice, having to chase you.”

“You’re not chasing me.” I tell him.

“Yes I am. I will until you agree to go on a date with me and then judge the real me for yourself.” He stops in front of me, blocking my path. He leans down so our faces are level. I can’t help but feel flustered and hot.

“S-stop.” I take a step back.

“Go out with me. One date.” He seems serious about this.

“No.” I say.

“One. One date. If you don’t like it or me then I’ll leave you alone.” He begs. I roll my eyes yet again. That’s when he steps closer to me and grabs my hands, pressing them to his chest. “Please, Y/N.”

I feel my face heating up. “U-uh, okay. One date.” I tell him. He grins at me and then kisses my cheek before I can protest.

“Thank you. I promise you won’t regret it.” He says. I nod, still dazed. “Here, give me your phone.”

I hand my phone to him without really realizing what I’m doing. I watch him type something in and then return it to me. “What did you do?” I ask.

“I put my number in. Don’t forget to call me tonight.” He smiles. “I’ll see you later, Y/N.” He walks off casually and I’m left watching him go.

“What just happened?” I ask myself. Did I just agree to go on a date with Xero?


End file.
